Emmet's Hercules
Emmet's Hercules is the biggest, amazing film of the Oscar Awards was directed by Allis Jackson in 2018 to 2019, to producers and writers of Hazbin Hotel, created by Vivziepop. FROM THE PRODUCERS OF HAZBIN HOTEL WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS AN ALLIS JACKSON FILM AND WARNER ANIMATION GROUP PRODUCTION Emmet's Hercules (2018 - 2019) Year: 2018 - 2019 Aspect Ratio: 1.90:1 Director by: Allis Jackson Music by: Elton John, John Debney, John Powell, Ramin Djawadi, Danny Elfman, James Newton Howard, Alan Silvestri, Harry Gregson-Williams, Thomas Newman, Julian Nott, James Dooley, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Alastair King, James McKee Smith, Stephen Barton, David Newman, Randy Newman & Hans Zimmer Initial release: June 7th, 2019 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack release: March 15th, 2019 Original Score release: April 2nd, 2019 Complete Motion Picture Score release: May 10th, 2019 Digital DVD release: September 22nd, 2019 Blu-Ray release: October 5th, 2019 Distribution: Twentieth Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios Plot PLOT COMING SOON Cast Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest - Chris Pratt Black Hat - Alan Ituriel Betilla - Kim Broderick Scrat - Chris Wedge Lucy - Elizabeth Banks K.O. - Courtenay Taylor Po - Jack Black Sid - John Leguizamo Manny - Ray Romano Diego, Dexter Collaz - Denis Leary Sir Pentious - Stamper Charlie - Jill Harris Cole - Kirby Morrow Zane - ???? Samuel - Matt Damon Ed - Nicolas Cage Granny - Wanda Sykes Queen Slay - Uncasted Jayjay - Uncasted Romana - Uncasted Timon - Uncasted Pumbaa - Uncasted Deforrest - Sam Elliott Hercules - Tate Donovan Philoctetes/Phil - Danny DeVito Megara - Susan Egan Pegasus - Frank Welker Hades - James Woods Tilus Struman - Uncasted Demon Crows - Uncasted Vanity Karess - Angelina Jolie President Business - Will Arnett Bad Cop/Good Cop - Liam Neeson Minions - Pierre Coffin the Egg Bois - Joe Gran Booba - Roman Karev Additional Voices Rowan Atkinson Chump - Louie Anderson Frunkie - Ed Asner Matthew Mercer Kevin Michael Richardson Peter Cullen Jason Marsden Seth MacFarlane Kevin Bacon Rusky - Chris Rock Buffy - Jay Leno Mr. T Samuel L. Jackson Gerald - David Gasman Pete - Saul Jephcott Kristen Stewart John O'Hurley Crikey - Sean Schemmel Andy Milder Paul Tylak Derry McCaffrey Ryan McSweeney Hazel Doupe Mia Barry Sue Collins Cameo characters # Shrek and Donkey (a plush) # Chernabog (pictured in "I WANT YOU" poster to inside at Sydney's Club) # Mickey Mouse (Wearing in surfer suit, surfing in the surfboard at the waves in "SURF'S UP" poster from the film) # Wallace & Gromit (a cup in pool table at Sydney's Club) # Rover Dangerfield (A picture frame to what he is doing a Vanna White-like pose, behinding Emmet Brickowski to doing "Dance" pose) # Garfield (The skin of a cat identical) # Brad Carbunkle (a cardboard cutout to inside at Sydney's Club) # Shaun & Bitzer (a cardboard cutout to inside at Sydney's Club) # Hunter's World Gaming (a cardboard cutout to inside at Sydney's Club) # Nature Cat (a plush) Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group Logo (Trailers of "Emmet's Hercules" variant) A Greek vase is got shown a picture of "Warner Bros. Pictures" logo. And spins on the back is showed a picture of "Warner Animation Group" logo. Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group Logo ("Emmet's Hercules" variant) On a light blue background, some letters bumps out of nowhere. As a blue "W" runs by, a blue "O" rolls down and a blue "I" slides while a blue "A" spins around. Then "I" comes back, trips, and loses its dot. A blue "P" dodges it and it hits the "S". The dot bounces off a ton of letters while the (now dotless) "I" tries to catch it. Then all the letters bounce back and are revealed to be the letters in the logo of "Warner Bros. Pictures" and spins to "Warner Animation Group". The logo slowly zooms out until Emmet jumps in, and roars with a lion sound, while all the letters screamed and falls down. Emmet chuckled while he pulled down the scene into the introduction. Blue Sky Studios Logo ("Emmet's Hercules" distribution variant) On a white background to distribution version at a great CGI, we see Emmet running along a solid blue surface towards an remote turned on its side. When he reaches the remote and embraces it, the surface suddenly tips to the right, so Emmet runs to the left and closer to the screen, causing the surface to tip towards the left, becoming increasingly vertical. Emmet scrambles in vain to tip the surface back to the right, but ends up clinging to the vertical surface while his remote falls off-screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal the vertical surface is the left side of the "B" in "Blue Sky" (the word "Blue" is in cyan while "Sky" is in dark blue), with "STUDIOS" seen below. Emmet then leaps from the "B" after his remote, and dives off-screen. Teaser Trailer/Transcript (A teaser trailer starts with Emmet, narrated.) Me: (narrated) Now, where to begin? How about "A long time ago..."? (He holds up a remote and pauses it, But suddenly, Emmet is in the screen and walks in.) How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do something else. (He gasped) I got it. I got it. Here we go. Here's how to open a movie. (A camera pans to the snowlands.) Me: Oh, what? (The screen goes black again.) No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar, doesn't it to you? (A storybook.) Me: Oh, no, no. Not in the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worst? (A music plays in "The Gospel Truth" from Hercules.) Me: Oh, I know! How about Hercules, who subdued and destroyed monsters, bandits, and criminals, was justly famous and renowned for his great courage. His great and glorious reputation was worldwide, and so firmly entrenched that he'll always be remembered. In fact the ancients honored him with his own temples, altars, ceremonies, and priests. But it was his wisdom and great soul that earned those honors; noble blood, physical strength, and political power just aren't good enough! Heh, I thought it wasn't cute. (Full length song.) Me: Back when the world was new The planet Earth was down on its luck And everywhere gigantic brutes Called Titans ran amok Me: (angrily) Oohh! (nervously) I thought it was even good there. Me: There was a mess wherever you stepped Where chaos reigned and earthquakes And volcanoes never slept Me: Entire life is only efficient days to not for stop! Me: And then along came Zeus He hurled his thunderbolt He zapped! Locked those suckers in a vault They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax And that's the world's first dish Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth Though, friend, it may seem imposs'ble That's the gospel truth! Me: Hah! (A record scratched and Black Hat stops the music, He grinned.) Me: Mister Black Hat! I thought I saw you! (Black Hat enters the screen.) Black Hat: What you've doing here. Me: I thought it's on the movie, Hercules! Black Hat: Oh, Hercules? Me: Yeah, it's Hercules. In 1997, Walt Disney made it for back in year. Black Hat: Now that's great, So, What are you waiting for? Let's make about to Behind the scenes of Hercules! Me: YEAH! (A music resumes, Emmet & Black Hat continues to singing.) Me & Black Hat: On Mount Olympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Although, buddy, it may seem imposs'ble That's the gospel truth! (A song ends, The screen goes black, the title "Hercules" crashes onto the screen, followed by a "Emmet's" which forms the crooked "Emmet's Hercules" logo. Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, Emmet appeared on the black screen. He holds up a sign that reads; "Coming 2019". And the teaser trailer ends.) Quotes * Seagulls: (flies by) Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mammoth Me: Oh, look. Seagulls. * Tiger Shaun: I'LL NEVER EAT THE ANIMALS BEFORE THEY COME TO THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Sugar Bear: (Starts singing) Can’t get enough of Super Golden Crisp… It’s got the crunch with-- (He get hit by the tree, Sugar Bear is painful.) ...Punch. (collapses) * Jazz Jackrabbit: I hope it does right, dummy! (crowd laughs) * Hercules (dropping club and shield) Phil, what's the point? Artist: Duh! Phil: Oh, please. Hercules: What's going on? Phil: Well blow me down, kid! Artist: You got it, dude! Phil: Cut it out. Artist: Oh Mylanta! Phil: No way, Jose. Hercules: Aww nuts. Artist: Well pin a rose on your nose. Phil: Watch the hair! Hercules: Talk to me. Phil: Whoa, baby! Artist: You're in big trouble mister. Phil: Capiche? Artist: Whatever. Hercules: Have mercy. Phil: How rude. Artist: Chill out, dude. Yook: Nerdbombers! (Hercules, Phil and Artist screams.) * Me: (throws George to Outside) Hey, go on now. Scamper on back to the herd valley, little buddy. Little squirrel. (George was pinned down by his sharp teeth. George unpinned himself.) George: Buddy? He called me buddy. (He looked for his acorn, which fell from the sky on his head. Embracing his nut.) Oh, there's my acorn! I got to go then. I've get out of this house right now. I've got to go to THIS one! (George got up, no worse for wear and prepared to marches off, And starts marching off to mountain of Bungo Valley.) Ladies and gentlemen, George, has left the haunted house! * Me: I may looks like a Catepillar's pit. * Tik: (shouting while running from Cereal Mascots with Forks and the weapons, what noticed was an accident) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I thought you were a friends! * Deniece Shark: Okay boys, settle down a little bit, Keep it down there, Giddyup, a little bit more, straight out, straight out, Come on. This is the Important message; We have some scuba divers approaching, Now you know the drill, Everyone to the position, okay? 2, 3, 4. Shark #1: (humming) Daduh... Shark #2: Daduh.. Shark #3: Daduh. Shark #4: Daduh. Sharks: Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh.... (dumming and pumming in "JAWS" theme) Shark #5: Threla! Deniece Shark: Attaboys, don't yourself to giving up to! Shark #5: Threla! Deniece: Aren't you give it self to beings itself? Man, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, You scaring me up to much as are! I'd really love this one! I'd really! (The sharks ends pumming) Paul! Did you eat the fish? Shark #7 (Paul): (Mouth full) Mmhh? Deniece: Did you eat the fish? Paul: Mhh.. Fish: (Speaking from Paul's mouth) In despicable for every time of me, as we should never eats the fish. (Paul spits the fish out, covered the mucus) Fish: (Slimed) Yeech. Not time at all. Well thanks a lot, stupid shark. Now I'm so wetty, What an dispatcher. Paul: Sorry? Fish: I think you're stupid. Paul: Stupid??? I am not stupid! Fish: Yes, you're stupid. Paul: I am not! Fish: You are too! Paul: (furious) Why you little, Come here! Fish: Eep! (swimming from the sharks) You're never take me alive! Paul: Who's the shark?! Fish: You are! You are! * K.O.: (from trailer) Uh, You're gonna need a bigger dam. * Thing 1: (from trailer) It's a bird, It's a plane, It's.... Definitely nothing. Thing 2: Who else can it be? Me: (offscreen) Don't worry guys, I'm coming! Thing 1: Did you hear that? (Beat, then Emmet comes out of the ship wearing his superhero suit as adventurous music plays) Announcer: (with accompanying text) SUPERHERO! Me: Tra-La-Laaaaaaaaaaa! Thing 1: That's definitely a superhero. Thing 2: Does it true? Thing 1: True, true. * Queen Slay: Oh, Emmet, it wasn’t the airplanes. It was-- Jayjay: Buddy, Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. Romana: Hmm, I think you are a singer, don't you? Jayjay: Me? Romana: Yes, you. You are a singer. Jayjay: Yeah, I've ways. * Yakko & Wakko: We are Warner Brothers! Dot: And we're Warner Sisters! Me: Glad to seeing you, pals. They think Hercules is fighting the titans. Yakko: The titans? That was quite awful. * Booba: Cool! * Lucy: They may take our lives, but they will never take… our FREEDOM! * Me: (reading to 2 things) Three little kittens loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said, "Time for kittens to go to bed." Three little kittens started to bawl, "Mommy, we're not tired at all." Their mother smiled and said with a purr, "Fine, but at least you should brush you fur." Three little kittens with fur all brushed said, "We can't sleep, we feel too rushed!" Their mother replied, with a voice like silk, "Fine, but at least you should drink your milk." Three little kittens, with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn. "We can't sleep, we can't even try." Then their mother sang a lullaby. "Good night kittens, close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart." Is it that true, or not? Thing 2: Well, yeah, tilt. Thing 1: I wish Hercules wants to fall in love at Megara. * Me: trailer Looks like... You have a big bud on her feet. Times not believed for beloved style for mammoths. * Sid: This is the end of Sid the Sloth and a big fat panda, Po! * Gurgle: (To Emmet & K.O.) Welcome aboard... freaks! (All the demon pirates laugh and swords toward to Emmet) Me: For pete's sake, I don't fight demon pirates. * (Everything going slo-mo as Emmet & K.O. jumps) Me: Woah. (imitating Henry Kissinger) I feel the dial of canine process is beginning to going down. * Me: Hold it right there, demonic creatures! I am.... ("Superhero" scene plays) Announcer: SUPERHERO! Me: Tra-la-laaaaaaaaa! (Demon Crows are confused, and walks away) Demon Crows: Whatever. Demon Crow #1: That was strange. Demon Crow #2: What the heck was she talking about? Demon Crow #3: Weird superhero wearing freak. * Me: Queen Slay! I'm here to save you, we're coming in! (Demon Crows groan in disapproval) Demon Crow #6: Does she mean that? Demon Crow #3: Are we really killing us? Queen Slay: (breathes) Oh.... o-oh..... thank you, Emmet.... Demon Crow #6: I cannot believe she said that. Demon Crow #7: I guess we could eat her meats in, seeing how we’re twice her size, but… Oh no, I’m just so hurt! (cries) * Cole: Emmet, I'm coming in now, Grab my hand! * Leonard: (Last lines) I think that went very well, don't you? Jacob: Um, Actually, I think-- Leonard: (irritated) I did not ask you what you think! Jacob: Actually, you did. I-- Leonard: (getting furious) No! It was a rhetorical question! Don't you know what a rhetorical question is? Jacob: Yes, pal. I believe it's-- Leonard: No, No! That was a rhetorical question, too! Ugh! I gotta see "Emmet's Tarzan". (Jacob cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Leonard clatters off-screen, Jacob scratches in his ear, and sniffs) Jacob: Wait, where you going? (He runs off-screen, too) Best of Buffy & Rusky * Buffy: Told you, fluffer. Rusky: Bite me, wormy. Rusky: Dude, are you serious right now? Buffy: Stop ignoring us! Rusky: No one cares about, Mandrocks. Buffy: Look out... Darn it! Rusky: We are so gonna slap you for monologueing over our denied! Buffy: We're dangerous, we swear. Rusky: They're still going! Buffy: Are we really so non-threatening? Rusky: That's it, you're all getting accident! Buffy: Oh boy.... * Rusky & Buffy: ROCKS! Rusky: NOT-MY-GRUMP! * Rusky & Buffy: ROCKS! (Sounds of beating are heard) Rusky: We're really stupid at this! Trivia Animation Errors Storyboards "Emmet Lost In Dark" scene "Emmet VS Baroness Von Bon Bon" deleted scene Gallery emmet's-hercules-teaser-poster-distribution.png|Teaser Poster (Distribution to Twentieth Century Fox & Blue Sky Studios) emmet's-hercules-teaser-poster.png|Teaser Poster emmet's-hercules-booba-poster.png emmet's-hercules-dr-flug-and-sigma-poster.png emmet's-hercules-final-poster.png emmet's-hercules-final-poster-with-textless.png emmet's-hercules-giselle-poster.png emmet's-hercules-jazz-jackrabbit-poster.png emmet's-hercules-lover-poster.png emmet's-hercules-lucy's-cereal-mascots-poster.png emmet's-hercules-max-and-scrat-poster.png emmet's-hercules-minions-poster.png emmet's-hercules-momma-dino-poster.png emmet's-hercules-poster.png emmet's-hercules-premiere-poster.png emmet's-hercules-shantae-poster.png emmet's-hercules-the-animaniacs-poster.png emmet's-hercules-new-final-poster.png|"The wait is efficiently for Emmet's." emmet's-hercules-the-lion-guard-poster.png emmet's-hercules-the-singer-poster.png emmet's-hercules-tilus-struman-and-demon-crow-poster.png emmet's-hercules-timon-and-pumbaa-poster.png Emmet's-hercules-ninjago-poster.png emmet's-hercules-vanity-karess.png emmet's-hercules-wilhamena-poster.png herlovelyone.png Emmet's Hercules Logo 2019.png|Logo 19 - 1.png 1-emmet's-hercules-trailer.png|"What an interstellar!" 1-emmet's-hercules-trailer-2.png 1-emmets-hercules-ad.png 1-Emmet-meet-Queen-Slay.png 1-emmet-x-sigma.png 1-featured-song-of-emmets-hercules.png|Featured song 1-poster.png|"The gospel truth will never be the same." Emmet-s-hercules-wallpaper-0000.jpg emmet's-hercules-poster-2.png emmet's-hercules-most-wanted.png|MOST WANTED: Sigma Gutierrez Transcript If you want to click it? Sure! Bloopers/Outtake Transcript If you want to click it? Sure! All the Trailers Transcripts Emmet's Hercules - Official Teaser Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Teaser Trailer #2 Emmet's Hercules - Official Watch Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Special Look' Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Sneak Peek Clip Emmet's Hercules - Official US Trailer Emmet's Hercules - International Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Worldwide Trailer Emmet's Hercules - "Work in Progress" Short Preview Trailer Emmet's Hercules - "Big Game" Spot Emmet's Hercules - Official First Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Second Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Third Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official Final Trailer Emmet's Hercules - Official TV Spot 1 Emmet's Hercules - Official TV Spot 2 Emmet's Hercules - Official TV Spot 3 Emmet's Hercules - Official TV Spot 4 All of Commercials Transcripts See also Emmet's Hercules Videogame Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Score Emmet's Hercules: Complete Motion Picture Score Club Emmet (Short Film) Lucy's Hercules (DVD Exclusive) Category:Movies